


Wanderlust/Homeward Bound

by paddypads



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paddypads/pseuds/paddypads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of poems, inspired by Laurence and Tharkay being quite clearly in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanderlust/Homeward Bound

Wanderlust

Before I go any further

I have a confession to make

When I first met you

I disliked you, intensely

You are too stiff, too formal by half

You are everything I have despised

But, oh

How the world changes

For now, I have a confession to make

Of a rather different sort

Oh my friend, my dearest friend,

I would follow you

To the ends of the earth and beyond

I will follow you

Until you send me away

Though I warn you

However hard I try to leave

I find I cannot stop myself returning.

 

 

Homeward Bound

Before I proceed

I must tell a poorly hidden truth

When first we met

I thought you a scoundrel

You had no manners to speak of

You had no real decency

But, oh

How wrong I was

For now, I must confess

The truth that is now plain to me

Oh my friend, my dearest friend

I would be lost without you

Or so it seems to me

I would be lost

A sailor cast adrift

You are my friend and my companion

And I beg you, do not go

We have so far left to travel

**Author's Note:**

> For my poetry class I have to produce a portfolio. So, behold, a matching pair of poems because that's the only way I could make this bearable. Any advice on how to improve would be highly appreciated.


End file.
